


Talk Nerdy To Me

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dick riding, M/M, Otaku!Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Rascal Writes, Southern Keith I guess, Top Lance (Voltron), Unexperienced Keith, Yeehaw bitches, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: Keith would describe himself, begrudgingly, as a closeted otaku. Closeted being the key word. He'd love to plaster his walls with posters and display his manga collection, but not with a roommate like Lance. That guy would be super weirded out. And he's so damn hot, Keith can't risk turning him off.One Yaoi game and a bottle of rum later, Keith discovers he might just be wrong.





	Talk Nerdy To Me

**Author's Note:**

> RASCAL'S BACK BITCHES
> 
> I'm so sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for, like, 2 months. The porn should start pumping out again soon! This comes from an anonymous submission on tumblr I finally got finished. Send me yours at sugarsweetrascal.tumblr.com!
> 
> Love ya Kittens~

_“It’s a beautiful night.”_

_Jin’s voice is soft, reserved, so unlike the harsh edge and deep bellow you’re used to hearing around the ryokan. The wooden veranda is cool beneath your thighs, pressed dangerously close to Jin’s. His heavy hand flutters down to rest atop of yours on the floorboard between you, and you shyly pretend not to notice. You aim to keep your gaze forward on the view of the massive, glowing full moon, but you can sense Jin’s eyes have drifted from the view and towards you instead…You hope you aren’t blushing!_

_“Yes, it is, Jin-san.” You reply with a gentle smile, barely able to make eye contact with the broad man staring fiercely at you with hungry eyes. Your gaze flickers back to the moon, her reflection glittering in the waters of the hot springs pooling forth before the veranda. Steam wafts up from her luxurious waters, hazing the moon is a mist of quivering smoke._

_Heat, from more than just the steaming waters, envelops your form._

_“J-J-Jin-san!”_

_The gasp falls from your lips before you can hold it back. Jin has scooted closer to you on the deck, and a warm, thick skinned hand slides into the loosened neckline of your yukata. The thin linen slides off your shoulders as the belt undoes itself at your waist. Calloused skin, earned through hours of hard labour fixing up the Onsen and Ryokan, scratches over your delicate body, caressing down your stomach._

_A firm grasp cradles your groin, and your lips release a delectable whine._

_What’s next?_

  1. _Push Jin Away_
  2. _Allow Jin to Undress You_
  3. _Lead Jin into the Hot Spring_
  4. _Kiss Jin_



Shit, which one was he supposed to pick, again?

Keith was temporarily pulled out of the headspace the Boy’s Love game enraptured him in. For as often as he played these sorts of games (privately, of course), he had terrible decision making skills when it came to the big decisions. He somehow always managed to pick the wrong option, usually choosing the one that lead to a ‘Bad End’ where his character was raped or enslaved or whatever. Keith was currently in his third playthrough of _Onsen: Something In the Water - Getting Steamy Extra Edition_. He’d stuck to his guns and not cheated on his first two love interests’ routes. Which worked out fuckin’ fantastic, by the way. First guy drowned him in the hot spring, Bad End. Next one locked him in the Inn’s basement and set the whole place on fire - which was bullshit, by the way, ‘cause he’d chosen the “Lean In for a Kiss’ prompt and somehow that led the dude to spiral into a narrative of “You don’t really love me!” and “I know you’re with Satoshi, you cheating whore!” before the jealous mind break into crazyland. Yeah, Bad End again.

Gotta pick a choice, though. Don’t fuck this one up. Keith saved his data, and then saved again, just to be sure.

He pulled out his phone to google a walkthrough. Fuck not cheating, he wanted to finally get laid in this game instead of murdered!

A quick search later, and Keith was adjusting his posture on his messy bed, sheets crumpled around him. He redistributed his weight to be off of his tailbone, which dug painfully into the cheap mattress. The laptop hummed warmly in his lap as he settled again, thumb flicking the phone screen to scroll through the game’s wiki page.

_Jin’s Route, Chapter 6_

_Read through the narrative. After Jin puts the moves on you, your options are as follows:_

_Push Jin Away_

_Allow Jin to Undress You_

_Lead Jin into the Hot Spring_

_Kiss Jin_

_If you want to continue Jin’s route, choose_ Lead Jin into the Hot Spring _or_ Kiss Jin _. Your cut scenes will be slightly different but both continue down his route. You can select_ Allow Jin to Undress You _and continue with his route only if you gave him the flower you picked back in Chapter 4. If you gave the flower to anyone else, Jin stops halfway into undressing you, panics, and flees. His route will be over. Choosing_ Push Jin Away _will end your path down his route, unless you gave him the Chapter 4 flower, in which case he’ll go off in an angry rage that you were leading him on, and you get a Bad Ending. Hope strangulation turns you on._

Christ, these games were mental. Keith grabbed for the half empty bottle of rum on his bedstand –  not even bothered to mix or dilute it with juice - taking a good swig.

So maybe his Friday nights were a bit unique. But he didn’t really have a choice, given such a small window of time to enjoy his secret niche. Sure, there was no rule saying he had to hide his interests in manga and Japanese animation and gaming and culture and history and fuck, even their porn and – well, anything otaku from his roommate. He was – his roommate was just so - ugh. Normal? Basic? He just wouldn’t understand. He’d probably call Keith a loser. D’you know how much merch Keith had forced himself to abstain from, since he couldn’t exactly display it around his room? How many subscription boxes? Exclusives? The small collection of manga and figurines he did own were tucked away in his closet, unseen by all but he whom knew where to look – which really made it seem like some sort of weird shrine, and that made Keith feel even _worse_ – fuck it. Whatever. It was just a part of his life that his roommate didn’t need to know about, okay?

Keith scanned the walkthrough’s instructions again for good measure, and made his informed choice. He snuggled down lower in bed, pajama shirt riding up his back, and plugged his earbuds into the laptop before clicking. His roommate was out clubbing and it was like, 1 a.m. but fuck if the walls weren’t thin in their cheap ass apartment and the old lady next door did _not_ need to hear this.

Keith made his choice and soulful, romantic music wafted into his ears. The screen changed as the textbox swaped out dialogue wildly, colouring the thoughts of Keith’s protagonist as the burly handyman jerked him off, splayed out on the deck. Moans and cries dripping with the sounds of over-acting pounded through the ear buds and all of Keith started getting warmer. Not just his lap from the humming computer.

Hours later and he’d ploughed through Jin’s entire route, every mini game and all the backstory extras. Now it was the final sex scene, rumored to be one of the best in the game. Keith had tried not to cheat anymore, and he was pretty sure he’d made all the right choices to unlock the hidden bonus ending to Jin’s route – the one where they _didn’t_ pixel out their dicks.

Keith was swallowing thickly with a parched tongue, dried by the booze thoroughly pickling his liver, rum bottle empty and knocked over on the floor. No amount of readjusting could make the computer feel okay sitting on top of his drunk Yaoi game boner, so he scooted the laptop higher to sit on his chest. His head spun, his heart pounded, and the cheesy music blared in his ears as his fingers clicked through the dialogue screens, drunk and impatient to just _get fucked already._

He felt a soft pop in his ear and half the music cut away as his earbud was tugged out, just as the raucous moaning started.

“ _Bro,_ what the fuck?”

Every muscle fibre in Keith’s body seized up, his thoughts sucking out of the game and screeching to a halt. He sat up bolt straight in bed, his laptop nearly going flying.

There he was, his roommate, leaning over from the side of the bed like he owned the place. His nice shirt was unbuttoned low enough to show his tan belly to the navel. His sleeves were pushed up to the elbows, like a jack-ass, and he was bent low at the waist to watch the computer screen over Keith’s shoulder. His stupid, sexy, gelled back chocolate hair had been mussed every which way by greedy hands of other club-goers. He smelled of that cheap-but-actually-pricey Abercrombie & Fitch cologne he always wore, topped off with a fifth of Vodka. The good stuff, too.

“Lance! Jesus Christ, w-what the –“ Keith fumbled in his intoxicated shock, scrabbling to exit out of the game. But the damn thing wouldn’t just shut down, it kept raising a pop up asking if he’d saved his file first. The image of Jin and the protagonist fucking was still blatantly displayed, the music still playing out of the earbuds, and if Keith had only been sober enough to think to just _shut the laptop_ –

Lance gave another tug on the earbud cord in his hand, and the plug popped right out of the headphone jack, making the sensual music and heavy panting blast from the computer’s speakers.

“Fuck, don’t – agh!!” Keith’s heart was beating a million miles a minute, pulse wild in his throat. He managed to finally slam the laptop shut, and after a moment or two of lag, the music stopped as well.

“What the fuck, Lance?!” Keith glared at his roommate incredulously, face as red and the crumb riddled sheets of the bed.

“Was that, like, that anime shit?” Lance slurred, cocking an eyebrow and grinning like a hyena.

Keith threw the sheets off himself, getting up to flee from his own private abode, despite how it revealed the tenting of his pajama bottoms. “No, Lance, just – fucking – when did you get here?!”

What Keith really meant was _how long had you been watching_ and/or _how much did you see_. Fucking _of course_ he hadn’t heard Lance get home through his earbuds, nor barge directly into his room, as Lance so lovingly enjoyed doing when drunk or bored.

And of course Lance would be back home! It must have been pushing 3 a.m now, which meant the bars had let out, and if Lance hadn’t hooked up with anyone from the club then he’d cab it back home –

Tonight, of all fucking nights, why would _tonight_ be the first in ages where Lance didn’t get lucky, shag a stranger, and stumble back home next day around noon, sore, broke and missing a shoe?

Ignoring the question, Lance snickered to himself and unceremoniously half crawled (and half fell) onto the bed, throwing himself partially atop his roommate. The bed creaked as they both crashed down.

“Keeeeiiiith~” Lance drawled, rubbing his face into the other boy’s shoulder like a cat. “I didn’t know you were into dick! I’m out chasing pussy er’ry weekend and leavin’ you to your lonesome!” Lance started making grabby hands at Keith’s overwashed t-shirt. “We could’ve been gettin’ it on for months, buddy ol’ pal!”

 _Woah woAH WOAH_ – _he’s not – is he, like, suggesting?_ Keith’s sloshy brain was spitting out thoughts at a sluggish rate, quelling the alarm he might have been feeling if sober.

Keith finally spoke up as he felt nibbling on his earlobe. “You’re just horny ‘cause you struck out tonight. Get off.”

“Hey, you’re horny too, bud. You’re pitchin’ a tent over those anime boys! My fuckin’ cute ass little nerd, aww, c’mere!” Lance proceeded to grope around until Keith’s face was trapped between his hands, squishing his blushing cheeks comically. He leaned close and started laying sloppy, spitty kisses all over Keith’s face and neck whilst maneuvering his body over Keith’s more completely, laying on top of him.

Keith practically growled in frustration, shoving at various protrusions of Lance’s gangly body but getting heavily distracted by how good the weight of the boy felt on top of him, how it sunk Keith further into the bed, pressed tight and heavy and pushed the air from his lungs whilst the wet trail Lance left across his skin cooled as it dried.

“Lance, you’re drunk.” Keith tried being rational, to distract himself from his traitorous thoughts of how good Lance felt. His dick wept in glee in his boxers as is ground into his roommate’s thigh.

“You’re drunk too, Cap’n Morgan.” Lance lifted his head to throw a goofy smile while he not-so-sneakily inched himself lower down Keith, hands shoving up his shirt and lips attaching to a rosy nipple.

Keith choked on his own saliva as Lance bit him and sucked, purpling the flesh of his areola and shooting lightning straight to his dick.

Shirt bunched up in his arm pits, Keith clumsily managed to pull it off over his head, breaths quick and groany beneath Lance’s mouth. “Do the other one.”

Well, that was quick. Fuck rationality, right?

Lance sucked deeply and pulled off with a wet pop, trailing stringy spit across to the other nipple and getting to work there. Keith threaded his fingers into Lance's overdone, slightly gooey hair, tugging with each scrape of teeth on his nipple. His legs fell open around Lance’s hips, and without falter the other lifted away from his meal, looked Keith in the eyes, and started grinding their clothed groins together.

Both moaned in sync, as if they’d planned a harmonized duet.

“You really down for this, bro?” Lance managed between little grunts, rocking his hips deeply. Keith nodded, overwhelmed but not willing to waste the opportunity being offered on a silver fuckin’ platter. Normally Keith quietly sulked to himself about how hot his roommate was, as if living together made him automatically off the table. It was unfair that he strutted around their place in just a towel after a shower, just _knowing_ how good he looked and rubbing it in Keith’s face.

Lance’s shirt was off quickly, seeing as it was almost undone to begin with. Lance drunkenly fumbled to shuck off his tight jeans whilst Keith easily pulled down his pajamas and boxers, then aiding Lance to undress.

Lance snuggled back in between Keith’s open legs, both of them gloriously bare, erections grazing one another against Keith’s stomach.

Keith grasped around them both singlehandedly, loosely. With the other hand, he pulled Lance down by the neck to crash lips. There was more teeth involved than he’d expected, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the desperation and sense of urgency it brought to the table. He breached Lance’s mouth with a tongue swipe over his bottom lip, tangling with Lance’s and sucking as if to steal the breath from his lungs. He tasted of chapstick, aged whiskey, and a stray cigarette. God, there was more saliva involved than he’d thought, too – he noted a trickle actually drip down his chin, but couldn’t be bothered to pull away and lick it off, eyes closed and mind in a much, much more pleasant place.

To think, he’d just been mortified to be caught playing a porn sim, and now he was gonna get dick, like, for real.

They broke apart, slimy with spit, looking at one another with irises blown to dinner plates. Keith wiped his chin on the back of his hand. Lance smirked like a devil.

Lance’s weight disappeared as he rolled away. Keith found himself inhaling deeply, both to settle his nerves and simply because he could actually fill his lungs again. The sound of clumsy fumbling alerted him to Lance digging through the drawer of his bedside table.

Keith sat up on his elbows and looked over to Lance. The brunet gazed back, spinning a bottle of lube between his fingers.

“No glove?”

Keith shook his head, a tad bashfully. He didn’t exactly 'go out' and 'meet people' often, so understandably he wasn't expecting bed company any time soon. He had a good stash of lube for masturbation, but never bothered to buy condoms.

Lance scooted back over, snuggling up to Keith’s side as he snapped the cap and wetted his fingers with the clear gel. He reached under Keith’s raised thigh with his lubed hand, trailing towards his core, giving Keith’s thigh a playful slap on the way.

“S’alright, Keithy, I’m clean. I gotchu.”

“Hey, woah – “ Keith grasped at Lance’s wrist as a slippery finger grazed his entrance. “Who says you get to top?”

“Uh, I says, 'cause your porn game’s all about your dude guy gettin’ it.” Lance retorted, as if his slurred reasoning should’ve been completely obvious. “C’mon, you wouldn’t play’em if you didn’t picture yourself gettin’ it.”

Somewhere in his mind, Keith realized Lance must have been watching him play the game for a while, if he’d figured that much out whilst completely tanked.

Keith released Lance’s wrist and let him continue.

Lance didn’t waste any more time, spreading the lube around his ring with a few quick rubs before wiggling his index inside. Keith adjusted and readjusted his stance nervously, Lance shoving in to the knuckle and withdrawing again and again with sloppy efficiency. Once his whole finger had disappeared inside, he withdrew and worked a second in alongside, whimpers bubbling from Keith’s throat.

“Damnit, Lance.” Keith let his head fall back over his shoulders, sighing, dark hair splaying down his back. It was enviously frustrating that Lance was so practised that he could finger him open flawlessly, even when fucked up.

Lance bent a bit and ducked his head, lapping over one of Keith’s swollen nipples as his third finger pushed in. He gave a harsh suck on the bud as he curled his finger deep inside, and Keith’s breath gasped out like a punch in the gut.

“You open enough, baby? You ready to take me?” Lance leaned in from the side, murmuring into Keith's ear.

Keith tried to elbow him. “I’m not your _baby_ , Lance.” The fingers curled again, and Keith whined. “ _Fuuuuck_ , fine. Yes, I think so. Um. Whatever.”

Lance withdrew his fingers slowly, snickering. “It’s a sex thing Keith, just go with it.”

Keith found himself being turned to his front by guiding hands, then tugged into Lance’s lap. He sat up tall, straddling, his vision swimming and the room spinning momentarily. Lance doused his palm with more lube, reaching behind Keith to slick down his cock, standing proud and waiting behind Keith’s ass.

Lance wiped his slimy hand onto the sheets, then placed both hands on the outsides of Keith’s thighs, rubbing little circles into the pale skin with his thumbs. Keith just looked down at him, quizzically.

“C’moooon, nerd, show me what they’re teaching ya in those porn games. Ride me, Cowboy.” He gave Keith's ass a slap.

Drunken Memo to Keith: never tell Lance personal info, such as birthplace, ever again.

Keith scooted himself a bit further down Lance, grasping behind himself to grip Lance and give a few testing strokes. Lance let out an undignified squawk before chasing it into a moan, settling down into Keith’s pillows with both hands behind his head and that same toothy grin.

Keith slapped on his game face, directing Lance’s dick to his cheeks until he felt the fat gland gliding over his wet pucker. With a final thought of _Here goes nothing_ , he held the base and slowly sat down, feeling the little pop as the rim of the head breached through. The rest of the ride down was one smooth, careful slide. He let go of Lance’s base to swallow him down to the root.

Keith sat there a few moments, staring straight ahead, quivering. It was nothing like he imagined it would feel, and yet also exactly how he imagined. Which was impossible. But fuck if he wasn’t exactly thinking straight right now. Feeling like his gut was going to burst with this unfamiliar, delicious fullness, and his poor little entrance was stretched wide and burning despite the good prep.

Something delicately circled his cock, earning a gasp from Keith. He looked down to Lance, who’d moved an arm down to gently curl fingers around his flagging cock, lending tugs of encouragement. His other hand held Keith’s hip, also giving a slight pull upwards to encourage Keith to move. Along with that dopey smile, of course.

Tentatively, Keith rolled his hips forward on Lance’s lap, feeling his cock sliding out behind him. He rocked back onto it and his hole sucked it back inside greedily. He did it again, moaning, feeling out the start of a slow, gentle pace.

Lance rewarded his efforts, squeezing his fingers tighter around Keith’s dick, milking dewy precum from the tip as it thrust through the circle of his hand with Keith’s movements. Lance let out purrs and moans when Keith sat down particularly hard, and soon Keith’s confidence had swelled enough that he was riding like a yaoi game protag himself, unhinged from insecurity. Little breaths punched out of him each time the tip plunged nice and deep, or grazed at just the right angle that had Keith’s eyes peeling open and his jaw falling slack.

Keith’s posture changed from hunched forward, bearing his weight with hands on Lance’s chest, to actually leaning back and gripping Lance’s thighs, his legs bent and spread wide as he rolled hard to impale himself.

“Keith,” he barely registered his name being called by Lance’s voice, rougher and sultry now with his dick swathed by Keith’s tight heat. Keith crossed gazes with the other, his brow glistening with sweat and blue eyes burning warmly, smirk playful.

“Guess those games are good for something.” The hand on Keith’s hip slid back to clench a handful of his ass. “You ride like a champ, nerd.”

Keith let out an exhaled laugh and rolled with extra gusto, grinding down on Lance’s cock.

Lance released his ass, using the hand to playfully coax Keith forward with a come-hither curling finger. Keith paused his thrusts briefly, letting go of Lance’s thighs to sit up straighter. Suddenly, the hand around his cock was gone and both his arms were being gripped, his whole body pulled down. His knees were braced on either side of Lance’s hips. Lance grappled around him, trapping him chest to chest on the mattress, and kissed him deeply. He nearly swallowed down Keith’s tongue before breaking off, grunting into his ear.

“Now let an ol’ pro show you the ropes, anime boy.”

Lance bent his knees and ground his heels into the bed for purchase, beginning a sudden, bruising attack. He thrust up into Keith whilst holding Keith still on top of him, unable to wriggle away from the thorough pounding.

Keith all but screamed.

Now this kind of good shit they didn’t show in his Boy’s Love games. Lance had barely begun his take over when Keith’s knees started sliding out from under him, widening his stance and lowering his hips as the electric pleasure sapped all the strength from his legs. Soon they were spread wide and Keith’s full weight was laid on top of Lance, his angry cock sandwiched between the boys’ bellies and getting the rub down of a lifetime. Lance’s hands slid down simultaneously, fingers gripping firmly into the meat on Keith’s hips, shoving down and yanking up Keith’s ass to meet his rapid fire thrusts. Keith felt Lance’s sack slapping against his tightly spread cheeks, creating a rhythmic clapping to go with the slurping sounds of wet friction.

Keith’s arms clasped around Lance’s neck tightly, but still each powerful thrust jostled him forward, their sweaty skin sliding easily, their nipples occasionally brushing one another. Lance was grunting into his ear with each upward pound of his hips. Keith tried not to choke the life out of him, but his whole body’s muscles spasmed uncontrollably as he teetered the line of budding, building warmth.

Keith’s face was turned into Lance’s hair, scrunching up as an absolute _mewl_ was fucked out of him. Lance was pounding places Keith never would have reached with his fingers, places he never would have imagined could feel so fantastic to be bruised and fucked open by a nice stiff cock –

His lip was pulled between his own teeth as he tumbled over the precipice, spilling sticky and hot between their gliding stomachs as waves of searing euphoria rattled down his limbs. Lance fucked him through it, toeing the line of his own orgasm as Keith’s insides clenched around him in rhythmic squeezes.

Keith popped an eye open and released a small gasp at the feeling of hot spurts deep inside him. Lance had rammed home as deep as he could, shoving Keith’s ass down onto his cock firmly, cementing him there as he emptied, holding his breath.

“Lance!” Once Keith regained muscle control, he lifted his upper body by pushing off of Lance’s shoulders. He looked down at his roommate-turned-fuckbuddy with disbelief and a sprinkle of pissed. “You came inside me? How am I supposed to get that out?”

Well, he wasn’t, like, _super_ surprised he’d done it – the hot guys always came inside the protagonist in Keith’s yaoi games. No one ever pulled out in those things. Somehow, Keith had told himself that that was just part of it being porn, y’know, unrealistic? That no one would actually do that in real life? Shoot a load of cum up his –

Lance was still lightly panting as he let go of Keith’s hips, patting his butt playfully. “Don’t get your lasso in a twist, Cowboy. S’your fault for not packing any rubbers. It’ll ooze out eventually.”

Keith scowled at the bad Southern jab.

“Y’know, if you ever get off my dick.”

“Oh, uh.” Keith looked down at himself as he slid forward enough for Lance’s softening member to pull out completely. He then slipped off of Lance’s lap, flopping face up onto his own piece of mattress.

It was only a few moments before Keith’s peripheral vision saw Lance looking at him with big sappy eyes.

“What now?” He grumbled, before also quipping out a curt _“No.”_ , because he knew exactly what Lance was going to ask. On any given day Lance was touchy and clingy. Always flaking out across their couch despite Keith sitting there, throwing either his head or feet into Keith’s lap. Sometimes he draped over Keith eating his cereal at the kitchen table –

“Keeeeiiiiith~” Lance whined, scooting closer anyhow. “I never get cuddles after club fucks. C’mooooon, for me? Buddy? My nerdy little piece of ass?” He snuggled close to Keith, despite Keith’s weak glare, giving him a few gentle nudges, egging him to turn over.

It didn’t take much for Keith to agree, in the end, because spooning did sound…kind of nice. He rolled onto his side away from Lance, the other’s warm skin pressing tightly to his back as his arms encompassed his waist. His hold was gentle, reassuring. Keith felt exhausted, well sated, and protected. Needless to say, sleep came to him easily from there.

 

A few hours later however, things were not so peaceful. Harsh stripes of morning’s first sunlight beat in from the open blinds, making both hungover boys moan and hiss, migraines pounding their skulls after few hours of fitful sleep.

“Keith, you got cum all over my dick! That’s so nasty!”

“It’s your cum, moron!”

“Yeah but it was in your ass, dude!”

“Well then don’t make yourself the big spoon – or fucking _pull out_ , maybe! Shit!”

Keith, figuratively and literally, kicked Lance out of bed, the other boy hitting the floor with a graceless _thump._ Keith wrapped the covers over himself with a great whoosh, nearly sending his long forgotten, long battery dead laptop off the end of the mattress. He’d forgotten it was there, to be honest.

Something better than a yaoi game had kept him occupied that Friday night -and if he was lucky, the Friday nights to come.

 


End file.
